


Easy

by JugbandArnold



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Golly is the like the only pairing I can write off at any time, Well look at me., Writing things i have no idea if they are nice or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugbandArnold/pseuds/JugbandArnold
Summary: Just a little attempt at me trying to get back to writing. Around in the fields we growWith love for everyoneDreams we saw with eyes of hope





	

**Author's Note:**

> What's it been - 84 years since I wrote? Sounds about right. I just decided that I would write something, no matter how weird or bad - just to get back into the groove of writing.  
> So - has this been written before? Probably. Am I gonna write it still? Absolutely. Is this feasible? Buddy I have no clue.  
> Prompt: Why are you smiling so much today?

Gail yawned as she tiredly walked along the long corridor of the hotel. She couldn't sleep - understandably - and didn't feel like waking up Traci who was exhausted from all the work done that day, so she decided that perhaps a little stroll around the hotel would help. The corridors were dimly lit - it was 3 am after all. Gail considered for a second and decided that maybe a hotel with a 24 hour bar wasn't such a bad choice after all. Before heading to the elevator - she decided to walk through the rooms on the other wing as well before heading down.

_What an awkward time for a drink._

Walking up to Holly's room, Gail was surprised as she noticed the bottom of the door brightly lit - implying either Holly or her sister Debby was awake. She glanced down at her sweat pants and t-shirt and considered it. There was a 50-50 chance that Holly was awake - so taking her chances, Gail softly knocked on the door - hoping that it was Holly. The door soon opened and Gail was relieved as she saw Holly in her shorts and a tee grinned. Holly was rubbing her eyes - she was tired too - but like Gail - clearly couldn't sleep.

"What are you doing here?" Holly whispered - afraid that Debby would wake up. "You're not supposed to -"

"You couldn't sleep either." Gail countered with a smile - pulling Holly out to the corridor by her hand.

"Nope - too nervous. I just can't stop thinking. " Holly sighed - letting Gail drag her out. "What are you doing?" she groaned.

"Let's get a drink." Gail suggested, her hand gently rest on Holly's hip.

"At 3 am - in sleepwear?" Gail shrugged at that.

"What are they going to do - kick us out? We're paying for _a lot_ \- might as well." Gail reasoned, and Holly shook her head as she disappeared back into her hotel room. Gail waited expectantly as Holly appeared again - wearing a robe and her glasses. Gail grinned. 

_What an awkward time for a date._

The two reached the bar - it wasn't surprising that they were the only ones there. The bartender had to scramble to turn off the TV when he saw the two women enter. They found a cozy booth and settled there - Holly right next to Gail and leaning on her shoulder.

It was a strange thing, sitting in the empty bar and drinking - the annoyed bartender certainly thought so - but it was certainly a pleasant feeling. After the last few hectic weeks - the silence felt comfortable and much needed. Holly sighed a content sigh - her fingers playing with Gail's. Gail felt that she would have easily fallen asleep if she had just been with Holly - but that wasn't possible, apparently.

"You okay?" Holly piped up - after her second drink - and Gail mildly chuckled at that.

"Are you-?"

"I don't know. It's all just so near and soon it will be happening and - everyone's going to be there - I don't know. "

Gail thought for a minute - looking at Holly ponder about what she wanted to say.

"It just - doesn't feel like - " Holly tried - searching hard for the right words.

"Us." Gail finished - and at that Holly banged the table. The alcohol had gotten to them rather quickly.

"Yes! It doesn't feel like something we would do." Holly gushed - sitting up, Gail smiling at her.

"We should elope." Gail suggested in Holly's ear - and Holly gasped at that.

"Everyone would kill us." Holly turned to Gail - wide-eyed. "Especially now - when the wedding's tomorrow."

Gail scowled, Holly leaned into her to give her a kiss. It was a soft, gentle kiss - and Gail broke the kiss, still close to Holly and slowly whispered - "Let's get married now."

Holly laughed at that, and Gail felt like her heart would explode.

"Now?"

"Now."

 

* * *

 

The two were struggling to make sense while talking the receptionist. The receptionist - a very anxious looking young girl named Melissa - was doing her best to reason with Gail why she couldn't exactly open the Ceremony Hall at 4:30 in the morning - but in the end lost out - and in five minutes Melissa was very nervously fumbling with the keys. Once the Hall was opened, Holly convinced her that they would return the keys once they were done and she scampered off. 

 

Gail and Holly pushed open the doors of the huge hall, and after turning on all the lights - took in the beautifully decorated room. Chloe, Traci and Debby had all taken over the decorating - and the hall was daintily set.

The empty hall set up completely looked perfect, just absolutely perfect. Gail walked up the aisle to the front while Holly was still observing the room.

Gail held out her hand from where she was standing and started humming out the Bridal March, making Holly laugh out loud.

"You're insane, you know that - right?" Holly grinned - coming towards Gail and throwing her arms around Gail's neck.

"Well I sure hope you do, seeing you're the one marrying me." Gail smugly replied.

"So we're getting married now?" Holly cheekily enquired, but both of them were unable to hide their joy. To them this felt more real than any ceremony in front of everyone ever could.

"Hmm Mmm. How is it that weddings go?" Gail began - "Uh Yes - Dearly beloved-"

Holly couldn't stop herself from kissing Gail, and Gail pulled her as close as she could.

Holly licked her lips, and couldn't stop smiling.

"So, do you take this dorky, annoying nerd who can't shut up to be your lawfully wedded wife-?" Holly asked shyly.

"I do." Gail replied, smiling as she gave Holly a long kiss.

"Do you take this hot, icy and very intimidating cop to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Gail asked, feeling her heart in her throat.

"I do." Holly shyly smiled, biting her lip and nodding.

"And this is where we each eat a cheese puff." Holly proclaimed, making Gail laugh.

"So we're married then!!!" Gail smiled, her voice almost a squeal. Holly couldn't hide her glee as well - and soon the two were laughing out in the Hall, their voices sounding louder than normal in the empty room.

"I'm sure that's not legal." Holly laughed - Gail shook her head at that.

"I'm a cop - and this is a 100% legal. And now we can go home and stay in bed forever." she stated, dragging Holly out of the Hall, both of them giggling as they stumbled and held on to each other. The restaurant staff were already there, beginning prep for the day - and were quite surprised to see two women burst out of the Hall in fits of laughter.

They couldn't keep their hands off each other in the elevator and by the time they got back to Holly's room - they couldn't be quiet at all.

"Okay- sh sh! You'll wake Deb up." Holly was pleading, while Gail kept kissing her neck.

"I'll see you soon Gail." Holly sighed, giving Gail a quick kiss and pushed Gail off her with a grin and shut the door as quietly as she could, before Gail could come in.

 

* * *

 

Gail did wake Traci when she got back to her room, and Traci wasn't too amused with Gail.

"Why are you smiling so much - You're going to get married with a hangover now-?" Traci scolded - but Gail happily fell on her bed, her head hitting the pillow.

 "It's okay. I just got married."


End file.
